Angels and Digimon
by fairiehearts
Summary: A cute little story about a boy who wonders about the impact of death when his Grandfather dies. One Shot.


**Angels and Digimon.**

**Hey so this is a oneshot I hope you guys will enjoy. I began writing it in the middle of the summer but only decideed to finish it now.**

The day was dark and dreary. The mood was melancholy. It was a perfect day for a funeral. A perfect day to see off the last soul of twelve who saved the world time and again once upon a time. A boy and his father watched the casket close and fall into the pit.

"Papa, why do people die?" The young boy asked his dad.

"Because that is how God made all creatures. They are born they grow up and one day they die," was the father's answer. They walked to their car and began to drive home

"Papa?" The little blonde boy said from the back seat.

"Yes?" His father responded.

"Why do other people cry when someone dies?"

"Because they are sad."

"Why?"

"Because they can never see that person again."

"But isn't there heaven? Where all people become angels when they die?"

"I believe there is a heaven."

"Then why do people think they won't see the person again?"

"What do you mean?" He asked his son.

"Well if people become angels in heaven can't they see the people who died before them again?"

The father looked at his son through the rear-view mirror. "Of course they will."

"Okay." The boy looked to his father with his big blue eyes and smiled.

The boy went to his father after dinner.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Was Grampa friends with many digimon when he was younger."

"He was. He had many friends but his best digimon friend was a Patamon."

"Ooooh Like me" He said smiling.

"Yes," The father chuckled, "Just like you."

"What happened to that Patamon?"

"I don't know. Maybe he turned into an angel."

"I hope so. So maybe grampa can see him again in heaven."

Several days later the young boy decided to go to the digiworld with his friend. They each had a digimon with them, a Patamon and a Salamon. They played and played and played until they stumbled upon an old Angemon and Angewomon. The old angels looked solemn that day simply watching the clouds pass by.

The boy and his friend walked up to the digimon.

"Hello little ones," the old Angewomon said smiling.

"ummm... hi" he said, a little shy as he was. Then he saw the looks on the two angels faces. "Why are you so sad," He asked them.

The elderly Angemon replied, "Because an old friend of mine died."

"Oh really," the boy commented feeling empathetic, "My grandpa just died too."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Angewomon said sweetly.

He smiled back at her, "Umm...Mrs Angewomon, I have a question?"

"Yes dear one?"

"Do digimon die?"

"In a way they do, but one day most digimon are reborn."

"Then why are digimon sad when their friends die?"

"Because it is always sad to say farewell to a friend." Angewomon answered.

The boy turned to Angemon, "Did you cry when your friend died?"

"Yes, I did," The elderly angel replied.

"Why?"

"Because I won't see him ever again."

"But I thought digimon always get reborn? Isn't that what Mrs. Angewomon said?"

"But my friend wasn't a digimon," Angemon sighed, "My friend was human just like you"

"Ohhh," The boy replied. Then he thought, "But you're an angel, can't you visit him in heaven?"

Angemon looked at him sadly, "No I can't visit him. I'm not a real angel, little one. I'm just a digimon."

"Ohhh..." The boy began to cry.

"Why are you cryin little one?" Angewomon asked.

"I was just sad because my grampa won't see his friend Patamon ever again."

"Oh." Angemon said sympathetically, "Maybe they will meet one day."

"But I thought you said digimon never really die. And you said you two can't visit the angels in heaven either."

Angewomon was a bit frazzled, "Well some digimon do really die. Not all but some." She embraced the little boy to comfort him. "I had a friend a long time ago. He was a digimon who lost his life to protect the ones he loved. He died for real."

"Do you think he's in heaven right now?"

Angewomon smiled, "I'd like to think he is, watching over the ones he loved, and their loved ones too. Maybe he is with your grampa right now."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I believe our friends are with your grampa right now smiling over us."

The boy was happy at that thought.

"Do you have anymore questions little one?" the female angel asked him.

"No. Thank you." The boy ran off to play with his friend once again.

After a while the two angels were watching the children play. "Angemon?" Angewomon called.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe that one day we can see them again?"

"I wish," The old male angel sighed, "But we aren't like humans."

"Maybe we aren't, but we can always dream can't we?"

"Yes, maybe."

They watched as the children left to go home when night fell. Then Angewomon said "It's time for us to go too isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so." He held her hand as they flew of into the sky. Floating away until they were like two twinkling stars.


End file.
